silentmobiusfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Vice the Lynx
Talk Play Aw, I dont know why, but I feel really bad for him :( I would totally give him a hug.--Clytemnestra Vidal I dont suffer from insanity...I enjoy every second of it! 01:36, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I just hope that you are able to avoid him slashing you into a dozen bloody peices with his Beam Katana XD I'll probably get to work on his BG as soon as I finish writing some other info about him :P [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 01:44, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I wouldnt mind dying :P ....er...not that I want to die. I'm just saying that I'm not afraid of death. Lulz I'm gunna hug him anyway *hugs Vice*--Clytemnestra Vidal I dont suffer from insanity...I enjoy every second of it! 01:54, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Don't make me think that you're suicidal... Anyway, IDK if I told you about him before or not, but in case I haven't I can give you a quick description of who he is. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 01:57, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm not suicidal D:. And yeah, you've told me about him on SNN, I think :P--Clytemnestra Vidal I dont suffer from insanity...I enjoy every second of it! 02:00, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Long time ago, then :P [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 02:04, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah :P and 'cuz I dont feel like completely dying right now, I'll get Sunny to hug Vice Sunny: W-what?! I dont want to die....at the moment! Vice: Why hello there, hedgehog... *Pulls out his beam katana* Would you like to see my blade up close? [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 02:28, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Sunny: No thanks...I dont feel like dying at the moment... (XD Dont listen to what she says; I give you permission to kill her :D) Vice: Well, if you don't feel like dying, then maybe you can help me destroy the world? (If I'' were Sunny, I'd run away from him as fast as her legs can carry her XD) [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....]] 02:35, June 21, 2010 (UTC) '''Sunny: Uhhhh...."destroy the world"? (Sunny isnt that fast XD she's about the same speed as Knuckles, and that isnt very fast lol. Her greatest strength is her skill and stealth, but in this case, that wouldnt work. So in other words, she's pretty much dead XD) Vice: 'Yes.... As in blow up landmarks, kill men women and children in many ''many ways, make other people suffer both mentally and physically, watch the world burn in a flame of death... (Yeah, you must;ve read the abilities section on Vice's page then, huh? XD) [[User:Genesjs|'''Phoenix the Cat]][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 02:51, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Sunny: Uh...0_o You're insane, and I respect that and all, but dont you think that's going a little.....too far? *shields self* (Yush I did XD) Vice: "but dont you think that's going a little.....too far?" *Laughs* How can you go "tto far" in destruction!? It's only fun when it's WAY out of control and sensless! (Well, I did put some weaknesses on there, so... XD) Sunny: Well, lets see. When you go too far, many people who despise you will eventually form a plan against you. That'll lead to, hm.....oh yeah, a series of tortures that you can go through, and eventually a death that you'll feel even after you're dead. *twitches* How wonderful. Vice: Uh huh... Well, let me ask you something. What do you think the true nature of people really is, deep down inside, beneath all that generic "good and peaceful" crap? Sunny: Some people want peace. Others want the exact opposite. I can tell that you have your own side. And I'll admit, I do too. Vice: But-'' the thing is, the majority of those who want peace will show their true colors when introduced into the right conditions, and it all becomes a game of survival to them, and anything compassionate is flushed down the drain faster than anyone can imagine. This so-called desire for peace is like a crumbling old house: The parts that hold up the desired structires can rot away and destroy those structures in the blink of an eye. Societies values are like that, and people will abandon their moralities in order to survive, or to seek simple pleasure anyway they can. In the end, deep down, everyone is the same. '''Sunny': Alright, yeah, yeah, I understand. You can probably see that the world is eventually going to end up destroying itself. So why bother ending it early? Vice: Why bother prolonging it's destruction? Sunny: Y'know what? I dont even know, anymore. I'm not like that stupid blue hedgehog, Sonic. I wont stop you from performing this "plan" of yours. I'm just going to make sure that I die before the whole thing happens. Vice: *Grins* I could help with the "dying" part, if you want. Sunny: *shrugs* I guess you could help. Vice: *Draws his beam katana* Well, you're a first. No one has been so willing to let me destroy them before. Aren't you afraid of death, even a little? Sunny: When I was younger, my biggest fear was death. But now that I'm older, I recognize that death isnt anything to be afraid of. I've done many good things during my life, but this constant thought of suicide and masochism is making it seem like nothing. Even in the afterlife, I'll still be a lost-cause. There's no escaping it. So why dont I just end the first miserable part of it now? Vice: Hmph. Very well *Dashes at Sunny as impales her with his beam katana* It would seem as though you're a fast learner compared to most people. Pity that you won't get the chance to cause some chaos before the end.... *Removes his beam katana from her abdomen* Oh well, if your death causes distress in a certain someone I know, then killing you will be worth it. Sunny: *smiles at the immense pain, then falls to the ground and eventually dies* (Well, this was a rather short conflict :P) [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 03:30, June 23, 2010 (UTC) (Yush :D HOLY HELL YES SHE'S FINALLY DEAD!!!)--Clytemnestra Vidal I dont suffer from insanity...I enjoy every second of it! 21:32, June 23, 2010 (UTC) (Why are you so intent on having her dead anyway? :/ I've been courious about that for a little while now. You know what I find ironic? I always complain on the SFW that people should use article discussion pages to talk about said article instead of RPing on them, and yet here I am doing the same thing I was trying to stop XP) (I extremely hate her, she's caused me so much trouble! I just wanna RIP HER APART!!! Or worse, I want to scrap her!!! However, I cannot. Sadly.)--Clytemnestra Vidal I dont suffer from insanity...I enjoy every second of it! 03:01, June 27, 2010 (UTC) (Enlighten me: How exactly has Sunny caused you trouble?) [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 00:03, June 28, 2010 (UTC) (Well, I dont mean literally when I say that "she gets me in trouble". I just mean that she has a lot of bad reputation, especially around my school. Lots of my friends shun me (well, at least I feel shunned) because I draw Sunny in school. I guess it's just peer pressure. But all in all, I just hate the character. She's such an annoying character. Yet, I dont want to scrap her because I know a lot of my other friends will bother me and ask me for her, and I'd have to say "no" to them because I absolutely HATE it when people use a character that I've worked so hard on.)--Clytemnestra Vidal I dont suffer from insanity...I enjoy every second of it! 22:44, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I hear ya. And you shoudn't let the kids at school get to ya for doing what you like to do. While I too would be sad to see her go since she's technically the first Sonic Fan character besides my own that I ever saw, I'm going to respect your decidion on what you do with your characters. Although I will make one suggestion: If you think that Sunny is an annoying character, then why not remodel her to your liking? Change her personality some more, her background and other information, and even appearance if necessary, until you're satisfied with said character. If you don't wanna do that however, I'll understand. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 02:12, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Well, it's not like my friends are neglecting me completely because of it. And....well, I want to scrap her, yet I dont. Yeah, I've worked extremely hard on her, and I really dont want to put anymore useless work up on the stupid yellow porcupine I'm aware of what I just called her. I barely even use her anymore. She's basically a useless character, just like a lot of my other charas *glances at other chars*...--Clytemnestra Vidal I dont suffer from insanity...I enjoy every second of it! 01:34, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, you do what you want with your characters, okay? I'' won't hold a grudge against you if you decide to get rid of them. Besides, its like you told me on DA, you hate fan characters in general but you only make them in order to improve your ability to design things. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....]] 16:54, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Author's Notes & Critique Well, IDK if I'm gonna be the only person who does this on here, but I'm gonna write notes on my Vice the Lynx article. Lets see... At first, I didn't think that I'd be able to write a complete article about Vice, but I managed to amaze myself. Originally this article started on "Sonic Fanon Wiki", but I moved it here because I could no longer handle the behavior and maturity of the community present at said Wiki. So after moving what I've done on SFW to here, I took my time and eventually finished this article on this Wiki. I know that the membership on this Wiki is small, but I hope that those who are still here will be interested in what I have to say about one of my favorite fan characters. As the Trivia briefly mentioned, I based Vice off some traits from myself (personality-wise), but also compared him to some other characters I know. Vice got his clothing from me because I always wear black clothing, such as jeans, shoes, and shirts. I have a wool-coat (which is like a trench-coat, but I plan on getting a real one someday), but I decided to give Vice a trench coat because they're the kinds of coats I love to wear whenever I get the chance to do so. As for his personality, he gets a lot of his homicidal, psychotic behaviors from yours truely, although I never really express any seriously abnormal behaviors (I usually keep them inside my head). So I guess you could say that he's my craziness that's been set loose into the world, although I'm sure a lot of people could (and most likely will) compare his personality to certain video game characters they know (for example, Kefka from FFVI). As for other areas about his appearance, I made Vice to look very different from Phoenix the Cat intentionally. Because Phoenix was intended to be virtuous (and his real name means "peace"), I decided to create a character who I thought would be the so-called "perfect opposition" for Phoenix, and the final result is Vice the Lynx (for notes on Vice's appearance and his comparison to Phoenix's, check the Trivia section of Vice's article). In my opinion, Vice is the perfect enemy for Phoenix, despite having other arch nemesis' (most of which quite litrally look a lot like him :P), because I consider him to be my most original villain character out of all my other ones. Now for the article itself... I don't like how the end of his background info ended, because it was somewhat rushed and IDT it would be interesting to most critics who would read it. Other than that, I think I did a fairly good job on the rest of Vice's article. Everything is neatly organized, in decent levels of detail, and it does at least an above average job of showing off Vice's character. Anyhoo... hope you enjoy Vice . [[User:Genesjs|'''Phoenix the Cat]][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 23:53, November 13, 2010 (UTC)